


Love Letters

by pOONtANGsANIC



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, K2 - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pOONtANGsANIC/pseuds/pOONtANGsANIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle gets a love letter in his locker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Kyle had barely opened his locker open,when a folded up paper caught his eye.Curious,he reached out and grabbed it.Studying it for only a moment,before opening it up.Kyle blushed slightly.It was a love letter?It had written on it a cheesy love poem.Kyle read it over,blushing quite a bit by the end of it.Someone liked him..?But who?Kyle barely had any time to think over some possibilities before the bell rang.He slammed the locker closed walking towards his next class,World History.He sat down in his usual spot,thinking over who it could of been.

He felt himself grow a bit angry.What if Cartman put that in there,just to make fun of him?No.He shook the thought away.Kyle couldn't focus in class,too occupied with who could of had feelings for him?It could be anyone..Kyle didn't notice the bell ring,until he felt someone tug on his arm.He looked up,oh.It was just Stan. 

''What's up dude?You we're spacing out all hour.'' 

''Yeah..I got a lot on my mind.'' 

''Oh,well come on dude!They're serving pizza today!'' 

''Coming.'' 

Kyle got up,following shortly behind Stan.They got their lunch and sat in the usual spot,beside Kenny,Eric,Butters and Wendy.Before Kyle could begin to eat,he felt a tug on his arm. 

''Hey,Kyle?Could I talk to you for a second?'' 

Kyle blinked,before quickly regaining posture. 

''Sure dude.''

Kyle followed Kenny over to the far end of the cafeteria. 

''So,what's up?'' 

''The truth is,Kyle..I..I love you.'' 

Silence ensued.Kyle felt himself grow hot,he blinked. 

''You...You like me?'' 

''Yes,dude..I have for a long time..'' 

Kyle pondered this for a minute,Kenny loved him?Why him?The real question was,did he love him back?I mean,what's there not to like about Kenny?He was there for him,when Stan was too busy with Wendy.Kenny was a great friend.But did Kyle want to date him?Yes.Kyle decided he would give it a shot. 

''I've never dated another guy before..but i'll give it a shot.'' 

Now it was Kenny's turn to blush.His eyes widened. 

''R-really?You're serious?'' 

''Yeah,i'm sure Kenny.You know me,I wouldn't do this just to hurt your feelings....Wait,did you leave the note in my locker?'' 

Kenny blinked,before he smiled sheepishly. 

''Yeah..I did that,I wanted to get it off my mind.But I worked the nerve to tell you today,so..'' 

Kyle smiled at that,before stepping close to Kenny and hugging him.Kenny returned the hug,almost immediately. 

''I love you,Kyle.'' 

''I love you too,Kenny.Now let's go back to the cafeteria before the guys start wondering where we went.'' 

''Yeah,alright.'' 

They walked hand in hand,smiling all the way,back to the cafeteria.


End file.
